Carrie Krueger
Carrie is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is a depressed ghost who is in Miss Simian's class at Elmore Junior High. Her first appearance was a cameo in The Third. When Unicron makes a deal with Gumball, he merges her & Darwin into Cyclonus. Appearance Carrie is a white, translucent ghost with a bow that seems to resemble a skull with wings (or possibly two sheets). Her arms rest in front of her body, and her emo bangs cover her left eye. She also has a red and blue lining around her, making her seem 3D. When Carrie gets angry, she reveals a set of sharp teeth, although she never actually bites anyone with them. shes the best female character in the show, and deserves to be put in to more episodes/having longer talking parts! Personality Carrie, is a kind, sweet ghost she is very smart . :) 'Penny' 'Gumball' Darwin let Carrie use Gumball's Body. And Carrie's second crush. He save Carrie from getting shocked by Unicron. They becoming a closer couple. Through high school they stayed together and had the second most stable relationship in the school, right after Penny and Gumball's. They would later go onto be married and have kids of their own who would have adventures and loves of their own as time passed on… Although nobody ever really understood how that happened exactly, no one questioned it just as no one questioned Darwin's sudden legs and arms and ability to breath air and talk. 'Teri' 'Rachel' When Carrie hangs out with Darwin, Rachel have her "REVENGE" by bulding her own Robots 'Duncan' 'Grievous' Carrie is Grievous's adoptive sister where they quickly became friends and joined Optimus and the other Autobots. 'Tron' Enemies 'HIM' 'Eddy Cougar' 'Sardon Killhees' 'Unicron' 'The Great Devourer' 'Clu' 'Mimi' Mimi is trying to hurt Carrie's brother Gallery Poorghost.png|Carrie depressed 569px-TheGhost34.png TF-Broken-Carrie.PNG Samurai X in Can of Worms.png|The Samurai of the present Untitled 11.JPG|Carrie's daughters from the future untitled9.JPG|Carrie and Darwin untitled 16.JPG|Love Hug (past).JPG|Hug (past) Humanized carrie by theamazinggexdude-d4pk7y8.jpg|Humanized Carrie 640px-IcanFinallydoThis.jpg|Darwin is about to kiss Carrie 640px-DarwinkissingCarrie.jpg 640px-CarrieBlushes.jpg|Carrie is Blushing 640px-1352748833007.jpg|Carrie dancing with Darwin D&C.jpg Countdown101.png meet_amanda_1_by_natoman2-d846xzf.png Untitled drawing by punk pinky tawog-d673dyh.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-16-16h49m30s269.png Danny x carrie by sfinje-d62cezq.jpg Thegift8.JPG Tpony3.png ThePony Pantsbully.png Jesus by dj dascool-d6aiuei.jpg Ballroom blitz by warfreak1st-d6sunuv.png TheLoveSeason4.png Student cheer.jpg TheCoachCarriefeelsAlive.png Snapshot - 70.png Moves46.png I Think he found us!.png I Think we lost him!.png Carrie krueger by waniramirez-d6zn8d6.png Wow. I mean, just, wow.png CarriePokeThrough.png Carrie Nightmare.jpg Super princess carrie remastered by e guardias-d8jgrh9.png Viewerxcharacter a night with carrie by jittegameking-d778fan.jpg Snapshot - 30.png Snapshot - 28.png Snapshot - 26.png Snapshot - 25.png Snapshot - 21.png Snapshot - 20.png Countdown103.png Countdown100.png Countdown99.png Carrie and teri by d stro-d9z290j.png TheVoice6.png Anais's flickr-3.PNG Gumball the trouble with girls by wani ramirez-d5tj81b.jpg Tumblr o3hkupnCs71u157i6o1 500.png The hero group by hitmonchanman-d9upxqj.png Gumball doodles 2013 by midnight wolfi3-d6nav8z.png Family photo by danny of tawog-d6dugi5.png carrie__s_objection____by_multipersonall-d4ywxxj.jpg can_i_have_this_dance___contest_entry__by_leonardo2012fan-d6hxjt6.png C e what a strange place by the1nkyg33k-d7qvc2b.png Meet up by derp749-d91em29.jpg Request danny of tawog by warfreak1st-d654wwo.jpg carrie_and_her_parents_by_dannichangirl-d3gw5gj.png Photopreview7.png Gxc contest entry evening summer sunset by xjayesharkyx-d55ho4q.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters Category:Undead Category:Heroine Category:PPG Crossover Category:Booregard Category:Main Characters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:The Gotham Girls Crossover Category:Robin's Team Category:Ghosts Category:TAWOG Characters Category:TAWOG Character